


¡Dame más gasoulina!

by TheCatSamantha



Category: Kizu (Band)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatSamantha/pseuds/TheCatSamantha
Summary: A Reiki le gusta descubrir nueva música, aunque eso signifique sacarle canas a Lime.





	¡Dame más gasoulina!

—¿Y a éste qué bicho le picó? —preguntó Lime. 

—No lo sé, pero parece animado —respondió Yue. 

—Reiki siempre está animado, tonto —reprendió Kyonosuke. 

Los tres anteriores veían con signos interrogatorios flotando por sus cabezas a Reiki quien, metido en su propio mundo, bailaba contento sosteniendo su Iphone. Parecía no importarle que el descanso del ensayo ya hubiera acabado, mucho menos que por su culpa, éste se estuviera retrasando, logrando poco a poco la furia de Lime. 

—¡Oh, oh, oh! —cantaba, alargando el sonido de las «o», simulando que él también era parte de la canción. 

Yue no acotó más y con un «Voy por un café para el muerto» salió de la sala. 

—Espero, y sea retórico —habló Kyo, viendo a su acompañante apretar con fuerza ambos puños. 

—Tanto como que no necesitará ese café para despertar. 

El rosado, ignorante del tenso ambiente que estaba logrando, comenzó a sacudir el trasero al ritmo de la movida canción. Se sentía extasiado. Destellaba alegría y sensualidad a la vez. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Era un estúpido con auriculares inalámbricos! 

—Oye Kyo.. 

—No le toques un pelo, Lime. —Ordenó. 

El mencionado se abstuvo de hacer comentarios y siguió viendo a su compañero bailar. Éste sintió las penetrantes miradas hacia su espalda y se giró, aún con la música sonando. Se sonrojó violentamente al ser descubierto, más no le importó y corrió hacia Kyonosuke. 

—¡A ella le gusta la _gasoulina_! —cantó, tomando las manos ajenas e invitándolo a bailar. 

—Yue, dónde diablos estás —se quejó el azabache, alejándose de aquella escena tan cómica pero a la vez frustrante, ¡estaban desperdiciando horas de ensayo por eso! 

—¡Como le encanta la _gasoulina_! —le siguió el alto, con un auricular en su oído. 

—¡Yue, por el amor a todo lo sagrado! —exclamó Lime—, ¿¡dónde estás?! 


End file.
